


For her...

by Aesos



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Dog Tags, F/M, Feels, Heartbreaking, I'm Sorry, Infection AU, my boy Buck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aesos/pseuds/Aesos
Summary: Very short Infection AU fic.





	For her...

**Author's Note:**

> So I was chatting with my best friend while I was writing my story, “Skeleton Key” and told him about the basic idea. He knows I am a Buck fangirl, and has read “Open Season”. 
> 
> Well, he randomly wrote a snippet (the first half of the fic below) and I cried so hard. And then, I had to respond… I couldn’t let it hang. So here it is, for you all to read.

Buck pulls back as they hand Jäger off into the chopper. The wind was buffeting him from the rotor chop. 

Looking down, he sees the tear in the rubberized suit that he wears. He can feel the throb of the wound, it’s heat, it’s poison. 

Buck looks to his teammates. “I... I can’t.“ he yells, shaking his head. 

His skin feels cold now, as if he was swimming in the mountain fed lakes of his youth again. Tachanka yells something to him but he doesn’t hear him, his pulse hammering in his head. 

Buck pulls at the zipper to his suit. It feels like an iron maiden to him. The suit parts and he can see purplish veins pulsing with infection across his chest. He knows he can’t win this one. He knew the risks. 

Tachanka jumps off the chopper and moves towards him with an outstretched hand. The big Russian knows the risk he is taking here. 

Buck can’t allow it. He won’t let another of his family be hurt or killed. He draws his Browning and points it at the advancing man. Tachanka stops, his outstretched arm raising up to match his other one in surrender. The huge man then yells to him to come, they can fix it. 

Buck knows better. 

Buck smiles, the purplish veins creeping up his neck to spiderweb across his face. He knows it won’t be long... minutes, maybe seconds. 

Buck reaches into his suit and tugs. 

“For her!” he yells to the Russian and tosses the chain. Tachanka catches it reflexively. His eyes automatically drawn to the flying object as Buck was hoping. 

The shift of an arm...

The feel of hardness pushing...

The memory of her...

The pull...

Then silence.  
————————————  
Cal heard the chopper off in the distance. She threw her cleaning rag down and put the bolt on the table. 

She jogged down the line of tents, down to the helipad. 

It was just setting down, and already, there was a team standing by to help Jäger down. He was clutching his side, his body tense. She smiled. They’d succeeded. 

Doc followed behind, filling the support team in. He didn’t look her way, too busy with the techs.

Tachanka came next, and even from his stance, she could tell something was wrong. She looked past him, but the chopper was empty.

He walked towards her, and her heart started thrumming. Her head started shaking, slowly at first.

The hulking Russian looked small, shrinking even as he got closer. He reached out to Caliber.

“Don’t you fucking dare... Tachanka... where is he?!” She croaked.

He flipped up the massive plate from over his face. “We all knew the risks...” he stated, his usually strong voice a gravely shadow of its normal self. He held the dog tags out in his massive hand.

“No.” She breathed. The world started spinning. She stepped back, almost tripping herself. “Keep those away from me! I don’t believe you!” She wailed, stars in the edges of her vision. 

He closed the distance and tried to grab hold of her shaking hands as they moved to fight him. Her hands pummeled against his chest. He deflected the feeble attempts and instead pulled her close, gripping her tightly in his massive arms.

“His last thoughts were of you. This much I know for certain. He threw his tags to me before he made us take off. He said they were for you.” He held her as she started to shake. 

She was fighting tears. He slowly spun them, so she was hidden from view. No sooner had he done that, did she let go.

“Go ahead dorogoy, let it out now...” 

Despite his grip on her, she felt like lead on her feet. Every memory of the two of them, even just this morning at breakfast. Had she known she wouldn’t see him again...

Tears flowed hot down her cheeks. She let the grief take her, while Tachanka just held her.

The helo’s rotors had long since stopped spinning, but the two just stood there. 

Frost had heard what had happened from Doc, and came out to find her. She saw Tachanka holding Cal, and he waved her over.

The other female slipped her arms under Cal’s and pulled her from him. Frost knew Tachanka needed to be debriefed and get out of his gear. She started herding her teammate back inside, Cal’s weeping eyes blinded.

“Wait.” He said. Frost stopped.

He walked up to her and put the tags around Cal’s neck.

“Fight for him. He would want that.”

Cal heaved again, and clutched the tags, her knuckles white around them.

“Take good care of her Frost.”

“I will.” She promised.

Tachanka watched the two head back into the tents, his heart heavier than any weight he’d ever carried.

He needed to tell Buck’s story, so that it was never forgotten. He owed him at least that.  
————  
*dorogoy = darling

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it was super short. But for me, at least, it was super full of feels. I love my Buck, and to have this happen... 
> 
> Thank you for reading.   
> <3,  
> Aesos


End file.
